The Unfinished Comic Book
by A Writers Thoughtss
Summary: Go on this mild Adventure with Hazeline Alderman as she tries to unravel the truth about Herge's death and the secret behind the unfinished comic book. Travel to Brussels, Belgium and experience the ways of life in Sharm El Sheikh, Eygpt. Learn how to fly a seaplane and meet Fanny Rodwell herself. All this in 'The Unfinished Comic Book'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"So how long will you be gone?" Asked Lydia Foster, my best friend since 5th grade.

"Only for a week." I replied as I licked the blueberry tart frozen yogurt dripping down the side of my cup.

"So Brussels, Belgium. What made you want to go there?" Lydia's sister Iris Foster said as she approached with the

heaviest cup full of different yogurt flavors. She decided to put almost all the candies and treats on her tart dessert.

It almost seemed as if her yogurt was going to pour out of the cup.

"Well, I was inspired to go because it looks interesting. Also, because I want to visit a Tintin store."

I said as I caught my brown leather bag slipping off my shoulder. "Tintin?" Lydia questioned with a confused face.

"Yes. A comic book character." I replied as I started walking to the cash register.

"Tell me how the boys look over there in Belgium." Iris said, jokingly. I nudged Iris and she stuck out her tongue.

"And take lots of pictures." Added Lydia. I decided that this would be my treat to them before I left.

Once paid, we walked out and found an empty table located just outside of the yogurt place, Yogurtology.

We sat in the neon green plastic chairs and enjoyed our frozen yogurt. There wasn't much to talk about.

Except for their plans for the summer. Lydia and I recently graduated from High school,

while Iris is going into 12th grade. Lydia hadn't planned much for her summer except for going up to New York

and chilling with her family. I had been planning the trip to Belgium since my freshman year. I knew no matter

what I was going to Belgium.

Once we finished our frozen dessert, I gave them one last hug and said my goodbyes.

Then I had to leave to pick my sister up from our house. We made plans to go out for lunch.

I headed towards my 2012 light blue Volkswagen beetle. I unlocked the doors and started up the car.

With one last wave goodbye, I drove home, hoping my sister would be ready.

As I walked in, my dad was cooking himself something to eat. We already had our quality family time,

so now it's my sisters turn.

"So when is your plane leaving?" Asked my father, Hue Alderman.

"At exactly 8 00 pm." I replied, kissing my dad on the cheek. It's how Hispanic's greet each other.

"Hope you have fun! You sure you are ready to travel alone?" Asked my sister, Augustine Alderman,

who was just coming out of her bedroom, drying her hair. "Of course I am! I am 19 years old." I reassured Augustine.

I turn 20 next year, while my sister turns 20 this year. Augustine is a year older then me.

I was born in 1998 while she was born in 1997. This is the year of 2017.

I knew my father was a little iffy of me going to another country on my own, but he has to be reminded that

I am not 15 years old anymore. I am fully capable of handling myself in another country.

Anyways, I saved up for this trip since I first got my job at Chick fil'a.

I went to my bedroom and decided to change into something comfortable. I got changed into some comfortable

dark blue Hollister jeans and put on my Endless Vacation tee from mod cloth. On the shirt it had the

Bermuda triangle on it, which explains the name. Then I slipped on my black converse.

By this time it was which was around 3 00 pm, and I decided to check and see if everything in my luggage

carries everything I need. "Tooth brush, hair brush, make up, shirts, pants, shoes. Yup, everything looks good."

I checked off the list I had and closed up my luggage. I held my stomach as it growled.

Waiting for my sister to be ready is like waiting for me to win the lottery.

Not happening!

Finally, Augustine was done drying her hair and she was ready. She decided to wear something comfortable as well.

She wore a purple plaid flannel and black Hollister jeans with her purple vans. We headed for the front door

and hurried down the apartment stairs so we can get to

Steak and shake before I have to leave.

There I was. About to walk through the metal detector, then off into the airplane.

I looked back, my eyes searching for my father and sister. With my middle finger, I pushed up my Ray ban glasses

so they would sit properly on my nose. Then I saw them, in a corner, waving. I'm going to miss them,

even though I am only going to be away for a week. I waved to them one last time, then walked through the

metal detector and walked towards the entrance of the airplane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hazeline Alderman." The man in the Hotel's front counter declared. I smiled as he pronounced my whole name in an accent. The man gave me my room key and I headed towards the elevator with my big luggage. I looked at my fossil watch and read it was 6 15 am. So I decided to sleep for 4 hours and begin my journey at 10 00 am.

Why go on vacation if I'm not going to go explore?

Once I got to my bedroom, I set my luggage on the bed and opened it up. I started unpacking my necessities. Then I took out a shirt and pants and sprawled it out on the edge of the bed. I'll be wearing that today. Then I pulled out shoes to go with the shirt and pants. I set the luggage on the side of the bed and jumped in the bed. The bed was hard, but considering the lack of sleep, the bed felt like a cloud. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I smoothed out my black and white floral pablum top as I walked down the streets of Brussels. I wore black Abercrombie & Fitch jeans with blue leather shoes. I held my hands behind myself as I looked at all the things Brussels had to offer. Then I saw it. A Tintin store called Boutique De Tintin. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the store. This is it. I've been waiting to see an actual Tintin store since I was 15 years old. I've shopped from an online Tintin store before. I bought two watches and all of the Tintin comics and a couple of shirts. But never have I shopped from an actual Tintin store. I crossed the street and entered the store. Collectible items was the first thing I saw. I observed everything in the store with a smile.

After looking for a while, I decided to buy 3 model cars. The Tintin cars #11, #19, #30. I also decided to break down and buy a small model of the atomic rocket from "Destination moon" and "Explorers on the moon". I walked to the front counter and the old man rang up the items. " 73,00 ." The old man replied in a Scottish accent. I already went to the bank and switched all my money to Euro dollars.

As I gave the old man the money, I asked how much it was in American dollars. "Well my lady that'll be $100.38 in US Dollars."

My eyes bulged but I didn't really care after a while. I wanted these collectibles. I over heard a conversation about an unfinished comic book that Herge was writing before his death. He never finished it. "Pfft. Another version of the story. The nerve." The old man uttered as he bagged my collectibles. "I'm sorry?" I said, confused. "So many people have made stories on what really happened to Herge. He died so soon. Some people don't believe Herge died from Leukemia. People make up silly stories my dear." The old man shook his head and handed me the bag. "May I hear these stories?" I became curious. Why would anybody believe Herge died not from Leukemia, but in a different way?

"One story was that the Leukemia had got him. Others say he died from HIV infection given to him from a weekly blood transfusion. Then there are certain people who say, sadly, that Herge was murdered. Funny, eh?" The old man shrugged. I wasn't sure exactly how to respond to the old man's reply.

"Thank you!" Was all I had said as I was walking out of the store.

Murdered?

Where would someone get that idea? Definitely not without some type of information or evidence. Whoever thought that Herge was murdered had to have some information that led them to believe that Herge was murdered. But how? What information?

I laughed at myself for a while. This is stupid. It's just made up stories that people put out there so they could become known or something. But the idea was absurd and I knew it wouldn't leave my conscious until I found out what inspired this idea. And I knew, like Tintin, the library would be a perfect beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I was looking up information and stories about Herge and his background on the libraries computers. The computers are free to use so I used a good amount of time on it. When I found information about Herge having trouble with himself, depression, I felt uneasy. It's not everyday to hear you're favorite bright writer become so down hearted. I then searched up Fanny Vlamynck, Herge's second wife, and found that she married a man named Nick Rodwell after Herge had past away. I also found details on how Rodwell controls the Tintin estate. And how Fanny and Rodwell will sue anybody who uses Tintin. So the comments say.

That made me wonder if the story of Herge being murdered was that his murderer was Fanny. Possibly linking Rodwell into it.

I also searched _Was Herge murdered? _And found stories saying Herge was murdered, but by who is unknown, unclear. I sat back in frustration. This is ridiculous. What am I doing devoting time into a story that's not even existent? It couldn't be possible that Herge was murdered and no one has caught that fact after many years of Herge's death. I knew I had to settle this fiction story once in for all. And the only one's who could answer my questions are either Fanny or Rodwell. But I didn't know how to contact Fanny or Rodwell. So my first aim was for Steven Spielberg. I knew I had to talk to someone who once met Herge in person. Someone connected to Herge in a way. Steven Spielberg is who produced the 2011 movie for Tintin. I looked up Spielberg and searched to see where he was staying at the moment. And my eyes widened.

"Oh cow. HE'S HERE!"

I accidentally let out as I jumped from the chair. Everybody around me hushed me and I sat back down, feeling embarrassed at my sudden out burst.

I read that Spielberg is staying at the Bedford Hotel. The hotel I'm staying at. My heart rejoiced. This is it! All I have to do is find Spielberg in the hotel and talk with him about where to find Fanny.

I know Fanny will be the answer to all these absurd stories about Herge's actual death.

I stood in the corner of the elevator, waiting for Spielberg to come.

"He has to come in sometime now." I replied as I stuck my hand in my tan colored coat. I bought it because it reminded me of Tintin's coat. Since I first heard of Tintin, I felt very much alike to him. Both of us love writing. Both are curious and open minded. And both of us have catch phrases. Except mine is a little weird.

While Tintin's is Great snakes, mine is cow. I've been saying cow since 14 years of age. I always used it when I felt frustrated or I figured something amazing out.

After 2 hours, I finally gave up and realized I hadn't eaten yet. I looked at my watch and saw it is 3 00 pm. I clicked the button on the elevator to the first floor. Once the elevator doors opened, I was about to walk out when Spielberg entered. My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards.

"Are you going up?" Spielberg asked me. I nodded yes. I was shocked. The creator of the movie The adventures of Tintin was right there next to me. Once I finally collected my wits, I took out my leather journal and pen.

"May I ask a question Mr. Spielberg?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure thing." He said, smiling. I cleared my throat.

"Do you know how Herge actually died?" I know the question is pretty straight forward, but I was nervous and I didn't know exactly how to grind the truth out of a person. So I decided just to hop into the topic and hopefully Spielberg wouldn't feel pressured.

"Herge died because of Leukemia." Spielberg replied, confident that that is really how Herge had died.

"And may I ask why no one attempted to finish the last Tintin comic book Herge was writing?" I wrote down the answer Spielberg gave me.

"Herge didn't want anybody to take hold of Tintin and keep creating the comics. And everybody believed only Herge could finish Tintin and Alph-Art. So nobody touched it."

I wrote down everything that Spielberg had said. I had previously looked up what Tintin and Alph-Art was supposed to be about.

It was supposed to have been written that an owner of a gallery is killed in an apparent accident while on his way to visit Tintin.

Tintin grew suspicious of the accident and began to uncover a network of criminals. Unfortunately, the comic was left unfinished before the criminals were to be unmasked.

"One last question. How can I contact Fanny Rodwell? I would really like to speak with her. Do you think she would mind if I spoke with her about Tintin?" I quickly wrote down my questions before I finished saying it.

"You can visit her at her apartment on Woluwe-Saint-Lambert. And tell her that I sent you there and that you are a friend of mine. She won't let anybody in if she does not know you. She loves talking about Tintin and her life with Herge." Spielberg smiled and I wrote down the information to Fanny's apartment. Spielberg gave me her room number and I thanked him.

"So she wouldn't mind if I ask about the comics?" I asked. I wrote down my question as Spielberg simply said, "Of course not."

The elevator doors opened and Spielberg started walking out.

"Wait." I told him. He held the elevator doors open and I took out my phone. "Quick picture? I'm a big fan of your work." I said respectfully.

We took a quick picture and Spielberg left towards his room. The elevator doors closed and I felt like I'm finally going somewhere with this story. But even if I do find out the truth, how will I make it known? No one will believe an amateur who isn't even a journalist or a writer.

But I should be. I've been writing stories my whole life. Since I was a wee girl. Maybe around 3rd grade I began my story writing. But never have I published any.

So far I'm already a step ahead of uncovering this story.

I clicked a button to take me to the first floor.

I'm going to Fanny's apartment now. I've got to get something out of her before the day ends.

I stood in front of Fanny's apartment door. I took a deep breath, and then I knocked.

When the door opened, I saw it was Nick Rodwell. His eyes scanned me, as if I was a pest.

"Hello Mr. Rodwell. I came to speak with Fanny. I am Spielberg's friend." I said. Hopefully he lets me in.

Rodwell opened the door and welcomed me in. He led me to the living room and sat me down on a black leather couch.

"Tea?" He asked. I accepted.

Finally, Fanny came out and gave a warm smile.

"Hello! I'm Fanny, and you?"

"Hazeline Alderman. But I prefer Hazel." I shook Fanny's hand and she sat in front of me.

"I am here to talk about Tintin." I said, pulling out my journal.

"Sure! What would you like to know?" So far Fanny seems nicer then what people have written about her.

Rodwell put down on a clear glass table, which is in between me and Fanny, two cups of tea and a plate full of crumpets.

I looked at the questions I previously written. I wanted to be prepared this time. So I can be able to get all the questions I want answered. With my middle finger, I pushed my glasses further up my nose and then cleared my throat.

" Was Herge's comics really based on himself and what he felt?" I asked, readying my pen. Fanny took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"Every Tintin comic was based on Herge himself and what he loved and wish he could have done. No comic was based on anything or anyone else." I nodded and wrote down what she said. I felt like a detective. A sloppy one maybe, but a detective. I would compare myself to Thomson and Thompson but I am not that naive.

"May I ask why you are writing this down?" Fanny asked, taking a bite into a crumpet.

"I'm trying to see if I can get an answer to one of these absurd stories on Herge I've heard about." I said, taking a sip of tea. Fanny nodded and finished her crumpet. Then signaled me to continue my questions.

"Now, I would like to talk about the unfinished comic book.

Tintin and Alph-Art."

I looked at Fanny and noticed her head shoot up to what I had said.

"What do you wanna know?" Fanny asked, curious.

As if now she is the detective asking the questions and I am the suspect.

"Why did no one finish the comic? I personally find it weird how the comic ends right before the criminal is revealed." I notice Fanny tense up at the question being asked and suddenly she turned into a different person.

"Change the subject."

"But Mrs. Rodwell..."

Fanny busted out crying. Loudly. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Rodwell came into the room and Fanny jumped into his arms. I felt I was in one of the Spanish novellas my grandparents love to watch.

"What happened?" Rodwell demanded. I was about to answer when Fanny said, "She tried forcing me to answer questions so absurd! I tried telling her to stop but she kept pushing it. Oh, Herge. Oh, Herge." Fanny was muttering Herge's name, as if I tried forcing personal questions about Herge. Something no one should pressure a widow to admit. Rodwell looked at me with a serious face.

"I think you should leave." Rodwell has said sternly.

I said my apologizes and walked out of the apartment.

She lied.

Or did she actually feel like I was forcing her to answer my questions?

I decided to go get something to eat and think about what I just experienced. I wrote down everything that happened and I stuffed my journal into my coat pocket and found a restaurant across the street.

"So, what really happened?" Rodwell asked Fanny. Fanny straightened her shirt. "She knows something."

Fanny replied. Rodwell knew instantly what Fanny was talking about. He straightened up.

"What should we do?" Rodwell asked.

"Call my cousin. We need all eyes on this girl." Fanny said, as she sipped her tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I sat at the libraries computer. It was about 6 00 pm now and I knew the library would soon close. I tapped my pen on my chin and thought hard.

Spielberg told me that Fanny loves talking about Tintin and Herge and the comics. So why did she freak out about me talking about the unfinished comic book? I figured that either Spielberg lied to me or Fanny did. But how would I find out?

I closed out of the Internet and got up. I walked to the mystery section of the library and chose a book that looked interesting. I love the library. I always have. I get this feeling like I'm home, like this is where I belong.

I started reading the back of the book when I felt like I was being watched. I looked back and all around and saw no one. So I shrugged off the feeling and put the book back. Then walked out of the library, waving goodbye to the librarian, then started to the hotel with my hands in my pocket.

Once I got to the hotel, I slipped off my coat and placed it on the back of a chair in the hotel room.

"I guess my day has ended." I grabbed a towel and shampoo and conditioner and hopped in the shower. Once I was done, I put on some shorts and a white tee shirt and braided my hair so my hair could be wavy for tomorrow. Then I got into bed and fell asleep.

I took out the braids in my hair and put hairspray in it. Then I slipped on brown shoes. I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and I tied a bow on my polo shirt that has no sleeves. The bow is a a blueish greenish color. I tucked in the shirt in my black skinny jeans. At least my jeans are stretchy.

I decided to finish off the whole outfit with a black water proof G shock watch and smiled at my completed look. I didn't feel like wearing my glasses today, so I left them on the counter of the kitchen.

I decided to go to a bakery for breakfast. I got a medium triple berry smoothie and I decided to try Fraises Pistache. A delicacy I have never heard of before today. I sat down and enjoyed the delicious pastry.

Once I was done, I walked in the direction of the Tintin shop. I wanted to by a post card for my father and sister. When I was almost close to the shop, someone stopped me.

"You need to leave now." The boy said with a British accent, squeezing my shoulders. With both hands, I swiped his hands off my shoulders.

"Sorry?" I asked nervously.

"Pack up your stuff and go home. You're in trouble."

"How?" I asked the boy. The boy looked around my age, maybe a little older.

"If you don't leave now, they will surely kill you. Leave as quickly as you can." The boy started jogging away. "Who?" The boy was too far away to hear me yell for him. The boy seemed genuine when he told me that I was in danger. I didn't doubt the boy. I could see the truth in the boys bright blue eyes. The boy has curly brown hair that covers most of his forehead. I also noticed his sense of style was leather. His black jacket is leather and his black shoes were leather as well. He wore a burgundy tee shirt and tan cargo pants. The boy reminded me of an actor that goes by the name Aaron Johnson. I would say he's attractive but my mind was on other things at the moment. If I'm in danger, then I should leave. I started for the hotel I'm staying at, with my eyes looking in every direction, ensuring that I was not being followed.

I'm not gonna put myself in danger. I started packing up my stuff when I heard a ruffle in the closet and I slowly walked towards the closet. As I was about to open it, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Room keeping." The man said with a Italian accent. The man looked familiar, but nothing rang a bell. I let the man in and I looked at his cart. Towels and toilet paper.

The man replaced my towels and put extra toilet paper in the bathroom.

"Thank you. Hold on, let me look in my bag for a tip." I replied. I got out some money and handed the man his tip.

"Thank you. Now for yours."

My words were caught in my mouth. All that came out was a

"what?"

Someone from the closet ran out and bashed me on the head with a club. I fell to the floor unconscious and the man and the person from the closet picked my body up and put me in the cart, covering me by putting towels around the top of the cart to cover the opening of the cart. Then the man went to the elevator with the person from the closet. The person took off their black ski mask and let their hair down.

"Good job honey." Fanny said. The man took off the wig and fake mustache. Then took off the blue contacts.

Rodwell had a huge suitcase that would fit a small person of 4'11. They put my body in the suitcase and got ready to get out of the elevator.

"Now all we have to do is catch the boat my cousin set up for us and we will get rid of her once in for all." Fanny replied, smiling deviously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was greeted by smiling faces. But who's faces do they belong to? Everything is still blurry. Once my vision focused I saw it was Fanny and Rodwell standing before me. Once I could fully focus, I noticed a man behind Fanny and Rodwell holding a gun.

"Hello Hazel. Welcome back!"

Fanny replied, smiling.

"W-where am I?" I asked, looking around, still woozy from being conked on the head.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the comic book."

Fanny said sweetly.

"What comic book?"

Fanny giggled.

"Tintin and Alph-Art, silly."

"I don't know."

Fanny let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious you're still dizzy from you're incident. So how about you have a nice snack and I'll come back later." Fanny and Rodwell and the man started for the door, when I heard Rodwell say to the man to watch over the door as he walked out of the room. The man waited outside the room, guarding the door to make sure I never leave. I tried to untangle myself from the ropes tied around my wrists and ankles. I failed miserably. I sat up and tried to stay calm. But I couldn't. I started freaking out and I was about to start tearing up from frustration and fright when I heard the door open.

It's the boy.

The boy who warned me.

He held a tray of bread with cheese and a cup of water and sat it in front of me. Then he squatted next to me and I scooted over a bit. I don't get familiar with people I don't know. Especially since I already been conked on the head for being nice.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

I noticed in the boys eyes sincerity. I sat straight up.

Showing I'm ready to listen.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. Hopefully before my cousin comes back."

Wait a minute.

"You're cousin? You're related to Fanny?"

I asked. The boy nodded as he took out a pocket knife that looked really sharp. I noticed on the black handle it has Chinese markings. This was no cheap pocketknife.

The boy started cutting away at the rope around my ankles.

"I'm Hazel." I decided to say.

The boy hesitated at first, but once he finally snapped the rope, he looked at me, in the eyes.

"Aaron."

He's as nervous as I am. I instantly felt bad. As scared as I am of my life, Aaron is as well. The poor boy. In the moment, I also realized that he has the same name as the actor that he looks similar to, but I didn't focus too much on that topic.

Aaron must know if we get caught, we will most likely have to walk the plank. The thought of that kind of made me laugh. Walking the plank. What is this? The 1700's?

I turned around so he could cut off the rope around my wrists.

Once the rope was off my wrist, I rubbed them. They were bruised a little.

"So now all we have to figure out is how to pass the big tough guy."

Aaron replied, putting away the pocket knife. I looked around and thought.

I'm good at that. I'm good at thinking. I've always been.

Then it clicked.

"Is that cup made of steel?"

I asked.

Aaron picked the cup up and looked at me, smirking.

Aaron opened the door, sipping the water from the cup as he walked out.

Then there was a big bang in the room.

The man opened the door up to see what had happened.

That's when Aaron slammed the steel cup on the mans head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

I jumped over the man and we carefully walked over to the corner.

"We're on a boat." I whispered. Aaron hushed me and pointed in front of him.

"That. That's how we'll get off the boat."

A plane. A blue seaplane with freshly polished pontoons. On the pontoons in big white letters spelling out 'Iron Fist'.

I stopped focusing on how remarkable this seaplane looks and thought more on the situation Aaron and I are in.

How do we get passed all the people with guns?

"Over here!" I heard a distant voice scream.

I looked behind myself and saw a man screaming and pointing a finger our way.

"Run!" Aaron screamed. He pushed me in front of him and we both started running. Gun shots were firing and the bullets were bouncing off the wall of the boat.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Aaron kept screaming.

I darted for the plane. We were there, but there was three men blocking the plane. One had a gun and the gun was pointed at me.

The man pulled the trigger. This is the end.

No it's not.

Aaron was still holding the steel cup. And he slammed it on the man's wrist, making the gun point to the ground. The bullet hit right next to my left foot. I threw a punch to the man's jaw and threw another punch right on the mans nose. The man stumbled back and as he fell he ripped at a button on my shirt. The button ripped off, but my shirt was still intact. I felt someone run up behind me. I flung my elbow back and it hit the third man in the nose. He was made out of stone. Despite the blow to the nose, he took out a knife and he started swinging it at me.

I kept jumping back, but the knife made contact with my shirt and made a big gash in it. Luckily I was wearing a bandeau. But now my shirt was holding onto strings still connected.

The man swung the knife again and I felt a sharp pain run up my left arm. I slapped him in the throat and then kicked him in his stomach and he fell back.

I ran to the plane and opened the door.

"Come on Aaron!"

I screamed. I saw Aaron finally knock out the man he was fighting with.

Aaron ran to the plane as bullets were being shot.

Aaron jumped through the door and closed it.

I sat in the seat and looked for a manual. I found a compartment that had a manual, a compass, a gun, and a map.

"I think you should hurry up a bit!" Aaron said. The bullets were breaking through the windows and one window blew out. Shards of glass fell all over Aaron. He curled in a ball and closed his eyes, ensuring that he would not get glass in his eyes.

I grabbed the manual and looked at the contents. I found the content titled 'how to fly' and started skinning over the instructions. Then I started following the instructions.

Once I got the plane running, It zoomed forward.

But then the seaplane stopped. Something was holding the plane in place.

"What the?..." I looked out the window and saw the pontoons on the plane were connected with the catapult launcher by two chains, locked with a huge lock.

"I've got this!" Announced Aaron.

"Here!" I said as I passed over the gun from the compartment. Aaron caught the gun and opened the door a sliver, then stuck his hand out and started shooting. He made sure the bullets were close enough to only graze the mens shoulders. The men ran once they were grazed by a bullet and Aaron jumped out as quickly as he could. I wondered how he was planning to open the huge lockets. Then I noticed Aaron take out big silver keys and unlock one locket. One more, then we can go.

All of a sudden, bullets started firing again and Aaron had to pause for a moment to shoot back. He wasn't going to leave himself without a little protection. He then quickly shoved the key in the locket and unlocked the lock. I started up the seaplane again when I heard a big thud. I looked out of the window and saw Aaron on the deck. He must've fallen from the pontoon.

Aaron raced up the pontoon and jumped in the plane. I then quickly flew the seaplane off the catapult launcher and flew right into the water. I was driving it as if it were a boat. I heard struggle in the back of the plane and looked back to see what was all the racket. I saw Aaron struggling with a tall black man. Aaron finally threw a punch which landed on the man's jaw and the man fell back. He held the sides of the open door and Aaron kicked the man in the stomach as hard as he could. The man fell back in the water. Aaron looked over and I quickly looked forward at that moment.

I finally got control of the plane and we started skidding on the water before the plane started flying.

"Nice job for a landlubber." Aaron patted me on the shoulder and sat back, breathing heavily.

Landlubber? Maybe that's what they call people who don't go out in the sea much.

I heard a groan come from Aaron.

"Hey, you okay back there?" I asked.

I heard another groan and a "I-I'm o-okay."

I flipped through the pages of the manual and found instructions on how to put the plane on autopilot. Once I got the plane on autopilot, I turned around and gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Aaron's black tee shirt looked soaked, and he was holding his side. My heart was racing. I went to Aaron's side and I moved his hand away from where he was holding. He groaned again, except it was sharper high pitch sound. I lifted up his shirt and saw it was blood. He got hit by a bullet right next to his navel. I held my mouth with my hand, so Aaron wouldn't see my mouth drop. It's a scene I never wanted to see in my lifetime. "It's gonna be okay Aaron. We'll reach land sooner or later and you'll get help. Don't worry. Don't worry."

Aaron grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

I cannot imagine all the pain he was feeling. He squeezed my hand so tight that after a while my finger tips turned purple.

I saw Aaron slide his hand up past by wrist and stopped. I looked down and noticed I am cut badly. I grabbed Aaron's hand, pulling it off my arm.

"Don't worry about me." I assured him. I thought about what I should do, then I realized that I need to stop the bleeding. But there was nothing. No first aid kit. Then I remembered Aaron's pocket knife. I reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. I cut one of my pant leg right above my knee and rolled it in a ball.

"This is most likely gonna hurt." I said before I pressed it against his wound. Aaron bit his lip and then finally sighed.

"I'm so sorry." I tried not to cry. I wanted to stay strong for Aaron.

I've always loved people in general. Even if I didn't know them. I love everyone despite the things that they do. So seeing Aaron like this hurts me almost as much as he is hurting. So I held back the tears. I wanted to be optimistic about this situation and think that he's gonna be okay. But I don't even know when I will see land.

I sat there with Aaron for a while, applying pressure to his wound. After a while, I noticed Aaron was moving.

Aaron pointed behind me and I looked at the direction he was pointing in.

"Land."

I said under my breath. I didn't know we were so close.

I rejoiced and jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Don't you worry Aaron. We are going..."

I stopped. The engine started sputtering. I looked at the fuel and it read empty. I started tapping on it because I've seen people do it in movies, but it didn't help. This is a desert island with no sign of any civilization or water.

"Aaron, We're gonna take a quick stop."

I didn't know how to land the plane. I knew if I don't land it right the plane may crash. So I looked at the instructions in the manual and followed the procedures, then I was on my own. I took a deep breath and I started taking the plane down, one meter at a time. I passed over mountains.

The plane finally hit the ground and bounced up in the air again. Then skidded across the sand to a complete stop. My hair was in my face. I flicked my hair off my face and let out a sigh.

"We're alive." I smiled.

I heard the plane door open and looked back to see Aaron fall out.

I jumped out of the plane and squatted to Aaron's side. He looks pale.

Aaron held my hand tightly and brought me down to where his lips were by my ear.

"Avenge Herge." He whispered.

Aaron kissed the back of my hand and let go.

There was something in my hand.

A paper. Maybe a note?

I realized that the kiss was an intention to show that this paper in my hand was important to him and how much he trusts me with this vital paper.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a riddle. To find the unfinished comic book. I tried to find it myself but I don't understand what it means. But you. You are smart. And an adventurer. I see Tintin in you. That's why I saved you. And that's why I need you to promise me..."

Aaron trailed off. He's passing out, I realized. I put a hand on his cheek and he held it.

"Promise you what?" I asked.

"Promise me... You'll find it."

The tears were coming. But I held them back and nodded.

Aaron was breathing slowly now and then I knew it.

He knew it.

"Read it." Aaron said softly.

I opened up the note and read it out loud.

"For it is known for is to be shown for in the mystery lies Remi's history the house which is empty."

I paused for a second.

"It spaces out." It spaced out as if it's the end of the paragraph.

"Fore look the past so in it at last she the killer the basement of pillar."

I don't understand. What does this mean? There's no punctuation anywhere. Only a space between the two paragraphs.

I started panicking. Aaron noticed my panic in my facial expression.

"Don't fret Hazel. For the answer is right there in your hands."

A tear fell down my cheek. Frustration has blocked any ideas to come to mind.

"Please don't go." I choked out.

Aaron gave me a weak smile and I held his hand.

He squeezed my hand tightly.

Then it became loose.

No breathing, no movement.

I let go of his hand and sat there.

Emotionless.

I looked at Aaron. I didn't believe it. I couldn't.

Then all my emotion that was building up finally pushed through, and tears started falling down my cheeks.

Hopeless,

Was what I was thinking. I'm alone in a desert with no hope of rescue.

I cried and cried and cried.

I had to force myself to stop crying. I had to convince myself that Aaron would want me to move on. To keep going. I promised him I would find the unfinished comic book.

And I am.

I knew I had to get moving. I was determined now.

I looked at my arm and saw I was still bleeding badly. I untied my bow tie that was on my collar and wrapped it around my cut tightly. Where do I begin?

Where do I go? I don't know if I'm north, south, or west or east.

So I thought for a bit. Then it clicked.

I ran into the plane and checked the compartment.

"The compass! And a map too!" I grabbed it and it told me which way I was facing. I cried out with rejoice. "The map will show the way but the compass will lead it."

I knew I couldn't go anywhere without something that might protect me from danger. So I went to Aaron and grabbed his pocket knife. I hate guns. Especially since the recent use of guns, I decided to ignore the gun on the plane's floor and go for the pocketknife.

"I promise." I said. Then I turned away and started walking North.

I came from the South so I want to go North.

My journey starts. Time to find that comic book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Ollie! Ollie! Where is that dog?" The man pointed his flash light towards each side of him. Ollie's barks were faint and the further away from his house, the more the temperature drops. The man shivered and pulled down his blue flannel sleeves.

During the day, the desert would be scorching hot. So the man would tend to roll up his sleeves. But at night, the temperature would drop. The man would have sworn that it would snow at times, if there were any sign of water. Ollie's bark was finally heard and the man ran towards the howls coming from Ollie.

"Ollie! Come on now, boy. Show yourself!" The man stopped for a second, listening to where the barks are coming from. The barks grew louder as the man got closer to Ollie's location.

Then the man saw it. He saw a body. A girl with one pant leg cut off and blood all over her white ripped shirt. The man picked the girl up and threw her on his broad shoulders.

"Good job Ollie!"

I coughed harshly. I looked over and saw a cup. I reached for the cup next to me.

I didn't care what was in it, I was thirsty. Luckily, the mystery liquid was water.

I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. I was wearing a overly sized white tee shirt and my cut was bandaged up. I took out the pocket knife and flipped it open. Then I slowly walked around the corner and saw a man eating cereal and a dog drinking water from his bowl.

I stood there, not daring to move. I pointed the knife towards the man.

"Ah you're awake! Good to see you doing good."

The man seemed genuinely nice. But I didn't put down the knife.

"Who are you?" I asked, tightening my grip on the knife. I have no intent on using it. I was just hoping that the man wouldn't dare try charging at me.

"No need to be afraid my dear. My dog Ollie found you in the desert. I brought you in and put a shirt on you. Your other one was a total mess. Then I cleaned and stitched up your wound. What happened to you, my dear may I ask?"

The man has a Scottish accent. The man's facial structure reminded me so much of an actor named Ben Kingsley. So I felt more comfortable around him for some odd reason.

I put down the knife.

"I've been taken. I need to get on the move right away. But may I ask if you have some clothes that might fit?" I asked.

The man nodded.

"My son just went off to college in the Americas. He's about your size. The bedroom is just around the corner, my dear.

Help yourself to anything you need."

I thanked the man and went around the corner to see what I could find.

In the bedroom I instantly knew that the boy likes golfing. He had posters of famous golfer's all over his bedroom walls. I looked in his closet and saw a couple of dress shirts. Maybe these are the ones that don't fit? I chose the smallest looking one and then looked through his dresser and all I found was golf knickers. I chose random ones and got dressed into it. Once I did, I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair is a total wreck. I took my hair bands from my pocket and started making a French braid. I learned how to do a French braid in 11th grade. I'm pretty good at it. My hair looked decent now. So I moved on, looking for socks and I found some high black socks. Then I put on my shoes and looked into the mirror.

Who do I remind myself of?

Then, automatically as if on cue, Aaron's voice was in my thoughts.

"I see Tintin in you..."

Then it hit me.

A nice white dress shirt buttoned all the way up to the collar with brown knickers and black socks with brown shoes. I look like Tintin.

I see Tintin in myself.

I am an explorer.

I have to leave. As soon as I eat. I need to retain my energy.

I walked out of the room and went back to where the man is.

Ollie came running up to me and put his paws on my legs, as if saying to pet him. Ollie must be a German Shepard, but I am not too good with dog breeds.

I sat down at the table and started petting Ollie.

"Are you hungry? Want some cereal?"

I nodded yes and the man poured me a bowl of Captain crunch and milk.

"Thank you kind sir. I feel terrible. Taking up your couch, borrowing clothes and eating your food without knowing your name."

I said, reaching a hand out for him to shake.

"My name is Arnold Parent. But my son calls me Arnie."

Arnie shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm Hazeline Alderman. You may call me Hazel." I smiled back, taking a bite of my cereal.

"Is there a town around here?" I asked.

"Yes about 2 miles away. If you don't count the mountains. I'll take you. But finish your breakfast first."

Breakfast.

I wondered how breakfast is like over in Florida.

I wonder if anyone is wondering where I am right at this moment.

A thought popped up in my head and it came to me that I was in a desert. Where am I?

"Arnie, where are we?" I asked politely.

"Well my lady, we're Near Sharm El Sheikh, Egypt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Thank you again Arnie. For everything."

I said as I got out of the black jeep.

"No problem Hazel. I hope you are able to get home."

As I was walking away, Arnie yelled, "Wait!"

I turned around and he was holding something out.

I grabbed it and realized it was money.

"Just in case you know."

I gave Arnie a hug and waved goodbye as he drove off. So many people has helped me on this journey. This dangerous journey.

I walked in the crowded places and found a place that sells drinks. So I walked in and bought a water. I need all the water I can get.

I sat at a table in front of an ice cream shop and took a sip from my water. Then I pulled out the riddle from my pocket and studied it.

"Why is there no punctuation? And why is there a random space in the middle of it. Is it trying to tell me something? I'm at a loss." I looked around and got this weird fear that I am being watched and any second I will be shot. I walked to a clothing store and found a black leather hat that reminds me of Indiana Jones hat. I put it on and sat back down to study the riddle. But before I pull it out, I see Fanny and Rodwell with 5 other guys coming my way. I put my head down. And pretended to be studying my water bottle.

I looked up at them once they past me and smirked.

"You're not getting this, Fanny Rodwell."

I finished my water and looked around. I've been so busy trying to find out this mystery that I haven't taken a second look at my surroundings. This is an unusual place for me to be in. The streets are dirt and there are what looks to be city buildings. I could compare this town to New York but this town is more organic than New York is. I watched and noticed the way people dress and the way they act and react to things being said to them. Amazing.

It's very different here then in Florida. I could get use to this niceness.

It never registered in my mind that I am not home.

I am not in Belgium. I am on an adventure. I am traveling the world! Like I've always dreamed of doing.  
I decided to start walking around and explore more of this simple town.

How can I get back to Belgium? A phone! I need a phone, but where do I find one?

My thoughts have been disturbed by cheering.

I had walked into a festival. Everybody was cheering and dancing. I had to push my way through. All of a sudden, my hand was taken hold of and I was dragged into a huge circle. They were kicking out their feet and going in a circle. I started to let loose and started cheering with them. Then I noticed one of the men with Fanny was looking around, and I ducted away. Once I was out of the crowded area, I let out a sigh.

I turned around and I was greeted with a gun to my forehead.

I quickly slapped the gun away and a bullet was shot to the ground. I grabbed hold of the gun but considering I am only 4'11 and this man was 5'6, I was struggling. But I was able to get hold of the gun and I pointed it at the man. The man put his hands up in surrender.

I quickly flipped the gun around and hit the man on the head with the handle. Then I started running. Everybody has heard the gun shot and has scattered around. Making it harder for me to run. I saw two other men running my way, but they were weaponless. I pointed the gun straight at them, still running and focused the gun straight. The men were shocked and stopped, holding their hands up. Once I was close enough, I quickly changed the target the gun was pointing at and started shooting at their feet. They jumped up as if they were jump roping so they won't get hit with a bullet, but I was shooting the gun to make sure it didn't hit them.

They were too busy jumping that I approached them and knocked them out cold with my fist. All those years of working out finally payed off.

I kept running and saw an empty car ahead of me.

A man started shooting at me from behind, but I didn't give up.

I'm going to make it, I repeated in my thoughts.

Fanny pulled the gun down.

"You idiot! Not in public! Go fetch a car. We'll get her and finish this once and for all."

I made it to the car, which ended up to be a jeep. I couldn't see the model of the car without my glasses until I approached it. I opened the door and I heard yelling.

"Aye,Aye! This is my car! What are you doing?" The tanned man yelled at me with his Indian accent. "Here, take all my money and give me the keys."

I handed all the money I had. And the man's eyes widened and smiled as if he was satisfied with all the money I had unconsciously given him. He gave me the car keys and I quickly turned on the ignition and started speeding off. I was speeding through the street. I was adjusting the side mirror when I saw a car picking up speed.

"Do they ever give up?" I said, stomping on the gas pedal. I noticed ahead of me that I was driving towards the ocean.

The only way I can possibly make it is to go by the sea. Hope to find a boat or seaplane.

The street ended and now I'm on sand.

The water. I see boats and seaplanes. I looked back and saw the jeep from a far distance now. I taken off so fast that I had left the other car in the dust. I know how to get a head start for the ocean.

I turned the wheel to the right and made a huge turn around, then I stepped on the gas pedal and started towards the other car.

"What is she doing?" Rodwell exclaimed.

I was right in front of them, not flinching a bit. We were gonna collide.

But I quickly turned my wheel to the left and hit my right mirror on the other cars mirror. Then I headed towards the boats and seaplanes.

I jumped out of the car once stopped and quickly darted for a seaplane that was already on.

"Lend me your plane." I quickly asked.

"What? No way!"

"There's no time for foolish explanations, now please lend me your plane!"

Guns were firing and the bullets were bouncing off the plane, some went through the window.

The man ran and I took that as I can borrow his seaplane. I jumped in and quickly started the plane's engine. I remember how to start it up from the first flight. I started flying the plane by the time Fanny and Rodwell jumped out of the car.

Rodwell grabbed the man who ran from his plane and forced him to give Rodwell the keys to another plane.

"Go get her. And bring her to us dead or alive." Fanny replied coldly.

Two men jumped into the plane and chased after me.

They caught up fast. They swerved around me then turned, heading towards me, and a man standing outside of the plane, started shooting at me head on. He missed terribly. So they swerved again and this time the bullets went through the glass windshield. I ducted down and once I heard the bullets stop, I sat upright again. But I wasn't facing the sky anymore. I was facing the ocean!

I quickly pulled up the leaver. I felt the pontoon skid on the water before the plane quickly rose up in the air again.

The other plane disappeared. Then it reappeared in front of me. But this time the gun wasn't pointed at me, but at the engine. The bullets went through the metal and the engine started smoking and sputtering.

But it still flew.

"Come on. Hold on." I said encouragingly. As if the plane would do as I say. The other plane came in front of me again, and this time, the man wasn't holding a gun. He was holding an alcohol bottle for medicinal purposes which was holding a fabric within it. He lit the fabric and threw it at the engine. Luckily for him, it broke and a fire burst in the engine.

Think, think, think.

I thought that maybe if I fly high enough the fire would extinguish.

So I started flying up. The other plane wasn't following.

Why not?

The engine stopped sputtering so I started flying straight again. Even though the engine was still on fire. I hoped that it would not explode on me. Then I wondered.

Where's the other plane?

As I was thinking about the question, The plane was hit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The other plane hit my planes wings and the pontoons of the other plane broke off while my planes wings were shredded to pieces. My plane started plummeting towards the ocean. I tried looking for a parachute but there weren't any.

I opened the door of the plane and waited till I was close enough to the ocean. And then I jumped.

"There! I see her!" A man said from a boat.

Careful now boys. I want to give her a little treat. Hurry it up! I want to drink my cup of tea before she wakes up."

Fanny replied as the men picked my unconscious body up from the ocean.

"_Hazel. Hazel. Wake up."_

_I looked around and didn't recognize where I was._

"_Hazel. Hazel. You need to get a move on."_

"_He-hello? Who's there?"_

"_It's me Hazel. Tintin."_

_I gasped quietly. Tintin?_

_Suddenly, Tintin appeared from the shadow, smiling._

"_Where am I?" I ask._

"_What do you mean?"_

_In a blink of an eye, I was in bed, under the covers, and Tintin was sitting next to me._

"_You're not real." I said, sitting up._

_I fell through the bed sheets and I ended up in a boat, on the deck._

_Tintin was fighting three other guys while I had three other guys on my side. They all jumped towards me and I punched one guy in the face, and swung my elbow at the other and slapped the third guy in the neck. All were shocked at how quickly I had reacted. _

_I looked over and saw Tintin needed help. So I told him to grab a hold of my arms and we started going in a circle. My foot made contact with each and everyone of their faces, knocking them out cold instantly. Thats when I noticed that I'm wearing black leather boots. _

_Tintin let me down and brought out his hand._

"_I'm Tintin."_

_I took his hand and smiled._

"_Hazel."_

_I fell through the deck and ended up in a sandy situation._

"_Rats. Quicksand."_

_Tintin replied, holding up his arms. I did the same and looked around for anything. I saw Snowy and he was weeping. Then I noticed Tintin saying something._

"_This is all my fault."_

"_What do you mean Tintin?" I kept looking around for something to use to get us out._

"_I got you in this mess. I'm sorry."_

"_No no. It's totally fine." I said, sounding sarcastically. Which I didn't mean to sound like._

"_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I just never got the chance to..."_

_I cut Tintin off._

"_Eureka! I've got it!" I exclaimed._

"_What is it?" Tintin asked._

"_Snowy! Climb up the tree branch. It should start bending over, making you, Tintin, capable to latch on and walk across the quicksand and pull us out!" I saw Snowy do as I command and I started walking towards Tintin. Once Snowy was at the end of the branch, Tintin grabbed it and I wrapped my arms around Tintin._

"_Hold on tight." He told me. I did as he instructed and he started walking his hands, slowly but surely across the branch. The idea worked! We both jumped out of the Quicksand and hit the ground._

_We both laughed. Our eyes met and in that moment I fell through the _

_dirt._

_This time it was a crowded place. Tintin, Snowy and I got out of the boat and were greeted with paparazzi. All of a sudden me and Tintin were split apart. The paparazzi were bombarding me with questions and flashes in my face. I started yelling for Tintin. But no reply back. _

_I started pushing my way through the crowd but I couldn't go far. One of the paparazzi tripped me, but I caught myself. And I kept pushing further into the crowd, another paparazzi pushed me and I fell on the ground. I rolled on my back and finally let the paparazzi crowd me. Then I saw a hand. A hand reaching out for me. I grabbed it and I was shot up. Once I noticed who it was, I smiled._

"_Thanks, partner." I said, smiling. Reassuring that we are partners now._

"_No problem, trippy." Tintin replied, jokingly. I punched him in the arm and he laughed. The paparazzi was yelling absurd questions. But I can't remember what it was they were asking._

_I fell through the ground again._

_I fell through the ground and ended up in an empty dance room. I was dancing with Tintin. The music playing was swing dancing music. I never knew how to swing dance, but in this illusion I apparently am really good at it. I wondered why we were dancing in an empty dance room with only music playing. There were no stereo's to be seen._

_Tintin bowed me and lifted me up. My hair was all in my face. We both were laughing. Once I pulled my hair out of my face, I noticed something wrong with Tintin. He looked sad, down hearted._

"_Is everything alright?" I had asked._

_Tintin shook his head and looked me in the eyes. His stare was cold and the music had stopped. Everything was silent. Then, with a cold low voice Tintin said, _

"_Why did you betray me?"_

_I was shocked at his answer, and in that moment I fell through the wood floor._

_I saw Tintin on the hospital bed. I ran to his side, in shock._

"_Please hold on." I begged._

_Tintin held my hand tightly._

"_Listen to me Hazel. We've had so many adventures together, and before you I had adventures by myself. You need to promise me you will keep moving on no matter what."_

"_I promise." Tintin smiled at me. And I smiled back. _

"_Doctor says I'm done for. And I believe it."_

_Tintin replied, coughing._

"_No no. Don't say that." _

_Everything around us disappeared in a shadow and everything turned dark and cold. Now it's just me, Tintin and Snowy at the edge of the hospital bed._

"_Who killed me?" Tintin asked._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Think Hazel think! Who really killed me? I did not die from leukemia or HIV infection. Who killed me?"_

"_I have an idea but it's not proven yet." I replied, feeling pressured._

_Tintin changed to Aaron._

"_Who killed me?" Aaron asked._

"_Th-the men on the bo-boat." I stuttered._

"_No Hazel. You're not getting it."_

_Aaron changed to Herge. Herge frowned. He stayed quiet. I let go of his hand._

"_You know Hazel."_

"_Tell me what that riddle means?" I asked._

"_You're almost there Hazel. One step at a time."_

_I didn't know what to say. What did he mean I'm almost there?_

"_Wake up Hazel."_

_That's not Herge's voice._

"_Wake up Hazel."_

_Its a women's voice._

"_Wake up!"_

I woke up from water being splashed on me. "Good, you're awake."

Fanny replied.

"And thank you for this!" She showed me the paper in her hands.

The riddle.

I struggled with the ropes.

"You killed my cousin." Fanny said sharply.

"No you killed him!" I started crying. Talking about this situation gets to me. Aaron was a good person and he was taken too soon.

Fanny stared hard at me for a couple of seconds.

"Get the plank ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

A man was left in the room with me. He was holding a knife. Aaron's pocket knife. How am I supposed to escape now?

I guess that's the point. I can't. Its over for me. I let my head dangle. I put myself in this situation.

"Kristoffer! Get out here and help these weaklings out!" Fanny yelled.

Who's Kristoffer?

The man in the room rolled his eyes and started cursing under his breath. He slammed the knife on the table across the room and before he left he told me, "Don't try anything smart, shorty."

"You can bet on it." I whispered. Once the door completely shut, I threw myself on my stomach. I tried standing up but fell over. So I started crawling like a worm. Once I got to the door, I sat up, then slowly inched my way up the wall. Then I looked through the circular window in the door and saw three men putting down a long plank.

Must be very heavy if it requires three men. One of the men fell in the ocean and I could here Rodwell scream to the men, "Oh cry baby. Get the net!"

"Okay, so they have to get the man back on the ship. Then it'll take a good three bolts in the plank. Gives me roughly 8 minutes to spare."

I reached for the pocketknife that the man left on the round little table in the left corner of the room. I was going to cut the rope but then I thought, Where would I go? They all carry guns and they surely wont let me be able to escape again. They won't risk that mistake.

I decided to try and stuff the pocket knife into my pocket. Good thing I'm pretty flexible, or else this would have never worked. Then I saw there was a dresser looking cabinet with three drawers in the right corner of the room. I slid across the wall, all the way to the cabinet. It's very hard to move when you're feet are tied together. I leaned against the cabinet and grabbed the circular handle but I fell and the drawer flung out. I sat up and examined everything that had sprawled on the floor. Nothing useful.

Nick knacks, paper clips, rusty screws.

I layed back and with my feet I pulled the second drawer out. Same thing in the drawer.

Except an old flier was in it and a flare gun. The flier was fading but it looked like someone had recently laminated it again. But I ignored the flier and with my feet again, grabbed the last drawer. A plastic bag fell out with a flip camera in it. I knew I had maybe 3 minutes left. No time to investigate this random camera. So I stuff the camera in my pocket and decided to examine the flier.

"I need to find something. Something related to Herge's death or something to give me a clue about the riddle. I'm at a loss and need any information I can find." I opened the flier and flung it in front of me so I can see what's inside. Then my eyes widened.

"Mother of all cows, of course!"

The flier was for the Herge museum. Was this where Fanny was heading for? Looking for the unfinished comic book? I didn't know really why the flier was here but I thought maybe it would be important later. I stuffed the flier in my pocket and decided to take the flare gun as well. I crawled back to the wall I was before the man left. A minute later, Rodwell came in and grabbed my arm and roughly threw me on the deck. Air blew out of my lungs once I hit the deck and there was a loud thud when I hit it. I decided to lighten up the situation by saying a smart comment.

"You know for old people, you surely are strong."

I laughed at my own joke. And fell silent when I noticed Fanny's death glare.

"Pick her up!" Fanny demanded. Two big boned men picked me up and I could see the plank is about as long as 10 feet.

"You've got a bad thing of going into other people's business. And now, you'll have to pay." Fanny shrugged. As if this was amusing to her. "How Herge died is everybody's business." I said quickly. Reminding her that I'm not the only one who had pursued to find out what really happened to Herge. But I don't believe anybody has gone as far as I have.

"What do you know about Herge's death?" Fanny asked.

"I know that Herge couldn't have possibly just died because of leukemia or HIV. So tell me, Fanny Rodwell. What really happened?"

Fanny stayed quiet. She studied me.

"Take off the ropes on her ankles and place her on the plank." Fanny ordered. The men did as they were told. I'm still surprised they do what she tells them. She is much smaller than they are. I find it funny how bigger men can be bullied by an older lady.

Maybe their being payed. Or maybe they have the same interest in the comic book as Fanny and Rodwell are. Then it made me think. Maybe if I can stall Fanny, she won't make me finish walking the plank.

"Why are you so interested in the comic book anyway?"

I asked. I didn't let her answer. Once the words rolled off my tongue, it made me think more on what I had asked. I think I'm coming down with a solution about mystery of the unfinished comic book.

"The reason why no one attempted to finish the comic book was because Herge didn't want it to, but also because you didn't know where it was. He hid it and you don't know where it's located. That's why you need the riddle."

"But now I do." Fanny showed me the riddle in her hand. She reminded me that I have got nothing and she has everything I need to find the comic book.

Why is she so interested in the unfinished comic book?

I was thinking over my plan now on how to escape from being pushed off the plank. I knew I had run out of ideas on how to stall Fanny. My mind had ran over my previous thought on why Fanny and Rodwell were so interested in the unfinished comic book.

Why would anyone be anticipated on finding a comic book which is just scribbles?

Then I finally knew.

"The comic book is finished." I choked out. Fanny's eyes widened.

"The comic book is actually finished. Isn't it? It's finished and it must have something related to Herge's death. That is why you want it! So you can bury it with Herge."

As I said this Fanny grabbed a gun and pointed it at me.

"The edge. Now." She said. I backed up till I was on the edge, not breaking away from Fanny's eyes.

"Well, since you'll be gone. Might as well spill all. So you're right Hazel. The comic is finished. And it contains how I did away with him."

I was pretty shocked. Fanny is actually admitting to the murder of Herge. What else is ready to unfold?

"I was hired as a colorist for Tintin and I found out how much money Tintin was bringing in. And I wanted it. And when I want something, I get it. When I found out about Herge's love for me, when we kissed in the elevator, I knew this was my chance to get the money. When I met Nick Rodwell, he promised me all that money and more. So Nick and I planned to make Herge's death look like old age. But then we found out Herge got leukimia, and that made it easier to do away with him. I believed if I said I loved him, he wouldn't suspect a thing. But Herge found out. He found out and he threatened to tell everyone. So I knew I had to hurry and find a way for Herge to die more quickly.

So I slipped an unclean blood transfusion pack which contained HIV. I remember precisely, before Herge died, he told me the world will know what I did. I later found out that Herge had put what I did in the comic book. But I couldn't find it. So I wrote it off as no one should finish it. I found another version of Tintin and Alph-Art, where it wasn't finished. So I published it and I was living in harmony with Nick and the wad of money, till you showed up."

"He loved you." I said. I wasn't certain of it. But I guessed he did because you have to love someone a lot to leave your first wife.

Fanny straightened the gun.

"You know, you are a very smart girl." Fanny shook her head.

As if she was feeling merciful towards me.

I thought she would show mercy and let me free. But I was wrong.

"Goodbye." Was Fanny's last words before she pulled the trigger. I fell into the ocean and Fanny and Rodwell never seen my face again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Pain. That's all I felt. Even though the pain was excruciating with every move I make, I still reached over and grabbed the pocketknife out of my pocket. I started cutting as fast as I could. But the pain made me go slower. I almost ran out of oxygen, but in that moment the rope snapped. I swam to the top and took a big gulp of air. I watched as the boat sailed away. At this moment, I had no idea what to do besides swim. With every movement of my arms, a sharp pain shoots up from my shoulder and I pause for a moment. But that moment turned from a minute to 10 minutes. I later found myself floating on the water, feeling my eyes weigh down, and finally passing out.

The boat looked like a small speck now when I opened my eyes. I shook my head, ashamed of myself. How could I have gotten into this situation? I tried to forget my hopelessness and think about my dream I had. About Tintin. The adventures we had. His final words before his death. What does it mean? I know it told me that my subconscious already knew that Fanny had murdered Herge, but why all the adventures and the dancing? Maybe I dreamt it because it's as if this is what had happened between Fanny and Herge. Except in Tintin's version. The dream must've been to show me the way to finding out the answer to the mystery. And it worked. Because of the dream I had figured out how Herge really died. I am grateful for the dream, or else I probably would not have figured it out. And I would have been thrown off the boat without any information about Herge.

But now, how do I prove Fanny is guilty?

I let out a loud sigh.

"This is hopeless." I said out loud.

I started swimming again but the pain wouldn't allow it. I decided to check and see where the pain was coming from.

My shoulder.

"She's tough, but bad aim." I joked around. I felt my back and realized that the bullet went straight through.

I thought I was fine because in movies the person is comforted when the bullet goes straight through. So I didn't worry much. Except for the fact that I may bleed out before I get to land. Maybe I was wrong all along. I'm not cut out for an adventure. This adventure has brought nothing but pain to me. If I get out of this water alive, I'm going straight home. Not looking back. Going home to be with my family. That's what's important to me.

"I'm sorry Herge. I have failed." I said pitifully.

Then I saw it.

A plane coming my way. I had no Idea what to do. So I started screaming. But then I realized that the engine is too loud to hear a scream from way down here.

Then I remembered.

"The flare gun!" I took it out of my pocket and shot it as quickly as possible. The flare went right in front of the plane and exploded. The plane flew right through the smoke created by the flare.

"They have got to see it. They would be blind if they didn't see that in front of them."

The plane started going down but passed over me and kept going.

"No, no, no!" I tried pulling the trigger again, but there were no more flares. A tear ran down my cheek from frustration. As quickly as my hope has risen, it has fallen.

I've had a bad day. I've been knocked out, kidnapped, seen someone die, jumped out of a plane, kidnapped again, almost killed about a good three times, shot in the shoulder and now I'm here. Hope has ran out.

Hopeless.

I closed my eyes and let my body float on the water. I suddenly started hearing a plane. The planes noise coming from the engine got louder and louder. I opened my eyes and saw a plane landing.

Right on top of me!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I sank in the water and the plane skidded over me to a stop. I got back up to the surface and saw a man looking for a sign of life.

"I'm over here!" I screamed weakly. The man threw a life saver at me and dragged me in. He pulled me in the plane and saw I was wounded.

"Mario, get bandage now." The man screamed at Mario, who was starting the plane up again. I realized he is Italian because of his Italian accent.

"You okay. You better soon."

His English was broken up. Probably because he doesn't know much English.

"Ayudarme." I said. I didn't know much Spanish. Which I should because I'm Cuban. I tried my best anyways.

"Ayudarme. Mi casa. Brussels, Belgium." I did hand gestures so he could understand better.

"You want go?" He asked.

I nodded my head smiling.

"Si, Si."

The man bandaged my shoulder up.

"Hazel." I said, sticking a hand out for him to shake.

"Alejandro." He shook my hand and smiled.

He reminds me of Bruno Mars. His hair and facial structure looks exactly like Bruno's. He also looked about in his 20's. He's attractive but I didn't care about his looks. I only focused on getting to Belgium first before Fanny and Rodwell.

I looked out the window and saw the boat Fanny and Rodwell are on. And I smirked.

"I'm ahead of them."

Maybe not everything is hopeless now. My determination to find the comic book before Fanny does is greater than ever.

I decided to check the flip camera I picked up on the boat. Hopefully it hasn't gotten wet. It hasn't. I turned it on and started looking through the pictures. They were all of Herge and Fanny.

"No evidence here." I whispered. But I looked through them again and noticed something. Rodwell was in every picture. And he was getting closer and closer in each photo. Till the last one. Which he was actually meant to be in the picture. He was in between Herge and Fanny. Rodwell was holding up a thumbs up behind Herge's neck and a man in the back of the picture was holding a needle. Preparing it. For Herge?

"Got you." I said. If I couldn't find anything else, this was good enough evidence. I kept studying the picture and I realized that it looks very familiar.

Of course!

I've seen this photo before. This photo was on a website that stated the Herge, Rodwell and Fanny were having a good bonding time. But I don't remember seeing the man in the back with the needle. Then I had guessed that the photo online is a photo shopped version of the photo.

"Well played." I whispered, turning the camera off and stuffing the camera back in the bag. I felt my eyes feel weary and I sat back in my chair and took a quick nap.

Once we landed, I ran. I didn't stop running till I got to the police station.

I busted through the doors and spilled all.

"I know what really happened to George Remi and I think I know where the crooks are heading." I took out the soaked flier. But none of the information was ruined because it was recently laminated. So in the salty waters, it preserved. The police were shocked. But finally one of them called on their walkie talkie, "I need 10 men, stat."

"Hurry up! I wanna get there before I'm dead!" Complained Fanny. They were heading for Herge's museum. Once the car was parked, Fanny and Rodwell walked up to the museum and used their own keys to open the door.

Once the door was open they were stopped with 6 police men blocking the way. And I was in the middle.

"Them. They have it."

I replied. Fanny shot me a death glare, but I ignored it.

The police men checked both of them and found the riddle.

"Is this is?" They asked me.

"Yes!" I took it and the police put cuffs on Fanny and Rodwell.

I sat at the nearest table I saw. "Does anyone have a pen?" I asked. A police officer named Phil, according to his badge, gave me a pen.

"I think I figured out what is missing. The riddle has no punctuations. So if I just fill it in the correct places, I may be able to understand it." I filled in the punctuations and decided to read it out loud.

"For it is known, for it is shown. For in the mystery, lies Remi's history. The house which is empty."

I paused for a moment for emphasis.

"Fore look the past, so in it at last. She the killer, the basement of pillar." I banged my fist on the table.

"It still doesn't make any sense!" I knew I needed the comic book or else Fanny and Rodwell will be let go. Because without evidence, there is no proof.

"Listen, take this camera. It shows that Rodwell wanted Fanny and Herge to split apart. And it shows some evidence that they wanted to kill Herge. Take this as evidence and lock them up as I figure this riddle out."

The police men agreed and Phil drove me back to the hotel I was staying at.

I stared at the riddle for so long. I decided to write it out on a piece of paper. Then I studied it. It still made no sense.

"Let me try a different method."

I rewrote it out. Each sentence one after another. Then read it out loud.

"For it is known,

for is to be shown.

For in the mystery,

lies Remi's history.

The house which is empty.

Fore look the past,

so in it at last.

She the killer,

the basement of pillar."

I studied it for a long time. Something was screaming at me but I couldn't catch it. Then I remembered in 9th grade when I had to do a poem in this format. We had to use the first letter of our name to complete the poem. So I slid my pencil down the side, trying to make a sentence for the first words. But it didn't work.

All that came out was, For for lies the. For so she the.

It didn't make sense at all.

So I used the second words in each sentence and screamed,

"Eureka!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"It's here. I'm certain of it." I said. I opened the door to Herge's basement in his house. All I saw was two book shelf's and a table in the middle.

The police men looked through everything and didn't find anything.

"It's not here." Phil replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"But the riddle. It said..." Phil cut me off.

"What did you find?" He asked.

I showed him my paper.

"It spelled out, it is in Remi's house. Look in the basement." I said sadly. Disappointed that nothing was found.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not here. I'm going to have to let Fanny and Rodwell go. The pictures aren't enough evidence." I didn't bother to stop him. I failed. I let myself down. I let Aaron down. I let Arnie and Alejandro down. I let Herge down.

Now all I want is to go home. I decided to go back to the hotel and pack up my stuff. Once it was packed, I decided I wanted to go visit the Tintin store one last time.

I walked in and had to hold back tears. I felt like I could've solved the mystery. But now two crooks are on the loose and I can not show my face around Belgium again or else I risk of getting killed. I chose another collectible item and put it on the counter. It was expensive but I didn't care. I used up all my money on it. It was of Tintin and Snowy running.

"That's it my dear?"

It's the same guy from the first time I came to the Tintin store.

"Oh wow. What happened to you? Looks like you got it pretty bad."

I touched my shoulder and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

The man bagged my collectible and handed it to me. I finally got a glimpse at the man's name tag. Rupert Swinefield.

"You know, Herge would have loved to see people like you. So dedicated to Tintin. Now all we have left of Herge is Tintin. You know, I always believed I knew Herge because Herge wrote Tintin based on himself. I guess you could say Herge and Tintin are the same person." Rupert chuckled. The old man kept rambling on and I simply ignored his speech. But then I thought about what he said.

But nothing came to mind. All my idea's and thoughts were blocked from my frustration and sadness.

I walked out of the store and took in a deep breath. One last trip, then I'm off. I gathered up the confidence to go to the Tintin Museum.

The Museum is beautifully constructed. Art work Herge had created were pasted on the walls everywhere. And the Museum even had a cafe and gift shop. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and kept looking at the amazing artwork. I stopped at a poster which had a picture of Herge and Tintin on it. There was a saying from Herge at the bottom reading, "What if I told you that I put my whole life into Tintin?"

I looked at it, puzzled. That saying had something in between the lines. It finally came to me like a bullet through the shoulder.

I quickly ran down the stairs and found my way through the hall. I found a door that read, Do not trespass. But I did anyway. I looked around and made sure that no one was watching, then I proceeded to open the door. There was a stair case leading down to hopefully what is the basement. Once I reached the bottom, I saw two tables and tow book shelves. I decided to look through the book shelves but nothing. I slumped against the book shelf and sighed. "Maybe I am wrong. Once again." I turned around and studied the books. Then I felt a sudden breeze. But not from the vent right above me. A breeze. From the book! I pulled on the book and with a loud clink, the book shelf moved over and a dark hole opened up. I took out my phone and put the flash light on, then slowly stepping through the whole, I explored the room. Nothing. Except for a table right in the middle. I approached the table and saw what looked like an old comic book. I picked it up gently and blew off all the dust that had collected on it and gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"It's here. Herge felt that Tintin was like home. The man that Herge left Tintin in his hand.."

"Michel Aroutcheff." Phil filled in.

"Yes. Herge asked Aroutcheff to hide it. And He did so. He knew Herge was apart of Tintin and knew that the Museum for Tintin would be like home for Herge. Aroutcheff wrote this riddle so someone would find it. But he did it in a way only someone who thinks just like Herge could find it. Meaning myself. It took me an old man and a quote to figure out the hiding spot. But I found it."

I said happily, finally feeling I have done something right in my life.

"Would you like to take the honor?" Phil asked.

I nodded and took the fragile comic book in my grip.

I studied the front cover of the book.

The unfinished comic book.

It's titled Tintin et L'Alph-Art.

It's in French, I realized.

I flipped through it, despite the language. Then I paused. I didn't know exactly what it was saying but I knew it by the drawings. It was showing an expression on Tintin's face that he knew someone wanted to kill him and they used blood transfusion to do it. They succeeded and Tintin in his death bed telling the two people that it will be known what they have done to him. I guessed that's what it said by the way he was pointing his index finger and him screaming ferociously. It ended there and on the back of the comic, it stated that this was a true story. I turned around, holding the comic book up.

"All the evidence you need."

I handed Phil the comic book and Phil smiled.

"You did it." He said.

I gave a big smile.

I did it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Fanny and Rodwell went on trial and were sentenced to jail for 30 years. While I became the face of every newspaper for a whole week. Not certain if I made it to the St. Pete times newspaper in Florida.

I decided to let everyone read the real last comic book Herge wrote. I felt the Tintin fans deserve that and also I knew that if I didn't publish the comic book, someone, somewhere would have found a way to take it and make copies of it.

Tintin and Alph-Art sold 30 million world wide. As for me, I spent acouple more days in Belgium. Reporters always caught me and interviewed me on how I knew Fanny was guilty. Once my face wasn't on every newspaper in Belgium, I decided to take a stroll along the streets of Brussels one last time. I had my tan over coat on, hands in the small pockets sown in the coat. I let out a loud sigh and looked up at the gray sky. The moon. A big white full moon lay in the sky. I smirked. Thinking about all the things I have done in Belgium.

"I did it." I said softly. Herge would be proud. Aaron would be proud.

I stared at the Moon. Admiring the view.

I turned, and headed towards the hotel I was staying at.

As I was about to enter the hotel, a piece of paper flew on my face.

"What the-"

I looked at the piece of paper. It was the first page to a newspaper. I looked at main title and read,

'Mystery, Solved.'


End file.
